yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hat Films
Hat Films are a group of filmmakers, particularly well-known for playing Minecraft (Feed The Beast) and a variety of other games. Due to some of the team having graduated in film production, their style of editing is often praised for being smooth and professional. Their promotional video for Insomnia Gaming Festival 2013 was reuploaded by the Machinima channel, and is regarded as one of their most popular 'trailers'. The group consists of Ross Hornby (djh3max), Chris Trott (Trottimus) and Alex Smith (Alsmiffy). They became part of the Yogscast on the 23rd of August 2013. Hat Films was created, originally under the name "Haat Films", by Ross Hornby and Chris Trott with some schoolmates when the two were in university together. Ross and Trott filmed a couple of live action shorts for both their university course and in their spare time. The live action skits include the more well known video "Dr. Jesus Trott - The Revenge Trailer". Later, Alex Smith joined the creative team and the three began recording the 'Let's Play' videos after they became addicted to Minecraft, dropping the second "a" in their name and becoming "Hat Films". The first ever series created by the trio was Forsaken Lands. Hatventures became even more popular with the creation of their second Minecraft 'Let's Play' series of Skylands. This new series introduced the death count system and later the inclusion of three different perspectives. During this period, Hatventures caught the eye of Minecraft publisher Mojang and soon the trio found themselves making trailers for the very company who's product helped them rise in popularity to begin with. Yogscast.com Summary Ross Hornby, Chris Trott and Alex Smith make up the terrible trio of Hat Films, who produce high quality entertainment and low quality descriptions of themselves. They arrived at YogTowers in 2014 dressed in rags, but drinking champagne and munching on caviar. It was a strange day indeed. Relation to the Yogscast Hat Films are more recently known for competing in a Race for the Wool challenge on the main channel, with Simon on their team, opposite Lewis, Sips, Sjin and Duncan. Surprisingly, despite Simon's usual lack of skill in Minecraft, he managed to do better than members of Hat Films when it came to certain tasks. Hat Films also took part in Crown Conquest. They had a slight advantage in having three teammates instead of the regular two. Throughout the game, they managed to bag three kills, all in the final round: Alsmiffy killed Bebopvox, and DJH3MAX delivered the killing blow to Xephos and InTheLittleWood. Overall, they tied for 9th with Nilesy and Hybrid Panda. They live in the same area as Yogtowers, and so have made many cameos in Yogscast videos, and vice versa. Most recently, they appeared in the 'Strippin Says' random sing-along episode, where they sang about corgis and monkeys on their various, hilarious 'misadventures'. They became part of the Yogscast on the 23rd of August 2013, and plan to do more IRL collaborations rather than redesign their channel. Hat Films also teamed up with Rythian and Sips in the "Minecraft Mini-Game Calamity" series. Hat Films are also currently doing a Minecraft Skyblock series with Sips following his solo Hardcore Skyblock series. Hat Films presented the 'Yogscast Top 5 - October 3rd' with their Beatboxing as number 1 video. More recently in 2014, Hat Films announced via a Vlog that they were no longer going to be living in the same house. However this announcement would not affect their content production in any way shape or form, besides allowing more collaborations with other Yogscast members to occur. Due to all three of them moving out and no longer living in the same house, they decided that a shared workspace was still necessary and convenient, which was when they announced that they would now be working in YogTowers. Because there was little space left within YogTowers, Hat Films had to occupy the only remaining space within YogTowers; The Common Room, which was a shared space where the Yogs, editors and anyone else could go to relax, play board games and eat Jaffa Cakes. Trivia *Often at the start of new videos they greet their viewers by saying: "Good Day!" *Chris (Trottimus) has a black belt in karate. *Two of the three members have urinated in their pants before in their school years. Alex in primary school and Chris at karate lessons. *Chris is left handed. *Their fans are called 'Hatters' *They were actually called Haat Films at first. It originally stood for Hornby, Ashman, Adams and Trott. When Ashman later left and Smiffy joined in to start Forsaken Lands, they left the second "a" to become simply Hat Films. They joked in Hat Chat about Alex being the "and". Current Series *Hat Corp (Yogscraft Complete Pack) *Minecraft Feed The Beast (Ended) *Minecraft Skyblock w/Sips *GTA V with Sips *Worms Clan Wars *Trials Evolution *Sonic All Star Racing Transformed w/Strippin *Hat Pack *GMod Prop Hunt (with Sips ) (On Sips' channel) *GMod Murderer (with Sips ) (On Sips' channel) *GMod TTT (with Sips ) (On Sips' channel) *GMod Death Race (with Sips ) (On Sips' channel) Completed Series *GTA V *Minecraft Feed The Beast *Sonic All Star Racing Transformed with Stripping Gallery HatFilms YouTube Avatar.jpg|HatFilm's Current YouTube Avatar HatFilms YouTube Banner Bit.jpg|Part Of HatFilm's YouTube Banner HatFilms Pixel Art.png|HatFilms Pixel Art HatFilms MC Skins.jpg|Alsmiffy, djh3max, Trottimus (Reading left to right) HatFilms IRL.jpg|HatFilms IRL: djh3max, Trottimus, Alsmiffy (Reading left to right)